The Vacation
by Sundial-Solaris
Summary: Organization XIII go on vacation. But to where? To a little planet called Earth, where they encounter things from Cosplay Conventions to rabid fangirls. When will they return home? R&R!
1. Decision

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters. They belong to Square-Enix.

----------  
**A/N: **My next fan-fiction! Yay! But don't worry; I'll update Occupational Hazards very soon! Enjoy! Oh, and please R&R!   
----------

**The Vacation**

Chapter 1: Decision

A single kunai was flung through the air. It thudded into the castle wall, missing Axel's ear by a hair's breadth…"Larxene!" VIII yelled, threatening to summon his chakrams. "Oops! It was an accident! I didn't mean it!" The blonde smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes. "I'll get you!" Axel continued. "I'll sell your other unmentionables on E-bay! You know Leon loves buying them!" Larxene laughed, before her grin rapidly faded. "How dare you!" She yelled, screeching angrily and lunging at Axel, who sprung away as quickly as a cat. "Watch it! You'll damage my roses!" A pink-haired man with a bouquet in his arms yelled as Axel pushed past him. "Pathetic miscreants." Zexion muttered under his breath, trying very hard to concentrate on his quantum physics book. This was all Xemnas could take.

"ENOUGH!"

The leader of Organization XIII roared, slamming a fist on the coffee table, causing a mug of something to spill over. "My coffee!" Demyx whined, glaring at the Superior. "Dance water dance!" A blast of water spurted from his sitar. "Mgmgmfmfff!" Xemnas said as the water sprayed him in the face. Eventually Xemnas was soaked from head to toe. "Oops! I'm sorry Superior!" Demyx squeaked as he backed away slowly.

Trembling with rage, Xemnas stood up, droplets of silvery water dripping off his face and coat. His normally 'fashionable' silver hair was now plastered to his face, and he looked like 'the creature from the sea', complete with angry, burning orange eyes. The other members who were causing the ruckus immediately silenced themselves.

"Demyx…you…"

The sitar player squeaked again and continued backing away from Xemnas, expecting horrible punishment to come. Then, from his pocket, the Superior withdrew a soaking wet My Little Pony. "You damaged my Floofy! This is it!" Xemnas boomed, flinging the toy onto the tiled marble.

"We are going on vacation!"

"But—"

The others began, shifting nervously in their seats. The Superior had really lost it this time. A vacation? They already had so many missions to complete, and Sora was still looking for them! How could they go on vacation?

"I don't care! We leave two days from now. You all had better pack your things by tomorrow! I'll be checking!"

Lexaeus raised a hand.

"Yes Lexaeus?"

"Where are we going to?"

Xemnas paused, orange eyes scrutinizing his confused Organization members.

"We're going to…wherever a random dark portal takes us!"

"Uhhh…okay."

Xemnas smiled evilly, before motioning the members with a flick of his wrist. "Now back to your rooms so you can begin packing!" Larxene simply glared. "But Axel sold almost all my underwear on E-bay! How am I supposed to pack?!" Xemnas cringed for a moment, before calming himself. "Take Axel's underwear." Larxene stared for a moment, before another sadistic grin crept onto her features. "Fine by me." She said, running quickly out of the doorway.

"NO! You can't let her take my underwe—wait, Larxene!"

Axel yelled, before running out the doorway after Larxene.

After a few moments of silence, the other members got up and exited the room, leaving the soaking Xemnas feeling very pleased with himself indeed.

----------**  
**


	2. Preparation

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

"ARGHHHH! AXEL!!!"

Larxene screamed, finding her entire closet on fire. The redhead stepped in and blinked his green eyes innocently. "Yes, Larxene, you called?" The blonde, trembling with rage, turned to face Axel with dangerously flashing blue eyes. "You set my closet on fire." She said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Not me!" Axel held his hands up in a gesture of peace, beads of sweat running down his forehead. "But still, you took my underwear so…" Larxene wasn't prepared to listen to any more. Xemnas had been taken away by the CSI for questioning related to the earlier incident at the casino, so the other twelve members had the castle to themselves. But Xemnas said he'd be back soon, and that they had better get their bags packed and ready to go. But Larxene's closet was on fire. And it still was. Larxene was just about to electrocute Axel when someone stepped through the doorway.

"Larxene! Axel! What have you been doing?!" Eight and twelve both froze. "Superior?!" They stared at the silver-haired leader that had just materialized in front of them. Xemnas twitched, and then his form melted away to reveal Zexion, who stood before them with a cold smirk on his face. "Damned shapeshifting illusionist." Larxene cursed. The schemer chuckled lightly, surveying them with his one visible eye. "Boo." He said. Axel just glared. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Zexion grinned. "Well, I scented burning wood. And of course, I also detected the scents of Larxene and yourself around it. So I figured you miscreants might have set fire to something." Larxene stared. "And where were you before you came here?" "Strolling about town." Zexion replied bluntly. "Why do you have to detect scents from so far away? It would've been better if we were just left alone." Larxene continued. "Axel, what say you that we set fire AND electrocute number six?" "Fine with me." Axel said with an evil grin.

Zexion quickly summoned a portal and vanished.

Meanwhile…

"Dance water dance!" Demyx commanded. Throngs of water clones immediately sprung up from around him. The sitar player grinned. "Right, you guys are going to help me pack!" The clones nodded. "Right. Clone one, you take the Organization cloaks. Clone two, you get the shoes. Clone three, my tropical vacation clothes…"

---------

Saïx muttered to himself as he tossed various pajamas into his luggage, most of which had crescent moons printed on it. The blue-haired man looked disgruntled. "I would rather stay and take on missions. Pathetic Sora." He cursed, tossing another pair of pajama pants into the bag. "I'd think that Xemnas would bring his—"

----------

"Ponie!" Xemnas said, tossing it into his bag. "Ponie two!" he said again, tossing yet another My Little Pony into his luggage bag. "Ponie three! Ponie four! Ponie five!"

"Um, Superior?" It was Xaldin.

Xemnas quickly slammed his luggage shut and cleared his throat. "Yes, number three?" Xaldin looked at the stack of soft toys Xemnas had planned to bring and shuddered for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. "May I bring a set of kitchen knives?" Xemnas frowned. "Why? You won't need to do any cooking during this vacation." Xaldin coughed. "Yes, about that. It's for self-defense." "Can't you summon your spears?" The third member looked confused. "No sir, I can't. It'll kill Ax—I mean, the person who's attacking me in one shot. I don't want them to be hurt badly." Xemnas looked surprised. "That's good, Xaldin. You've learnt." Xaldin grinned and walked out of the room.

"Torture is better than a quick death." He muttered as he left.

----------

"Now then," Xemnas said, grinning widely. "Since we've all packed our bags, let's go!" the Superior finished, and opened a huge dark portal, looking unusually hyper. The other members followed the Superior and dejectedly dragged their luggage into the portal.

They were probably making the worst mistake of their non-lives.

----------

**A/N: Apologies! –bows profusely- I haven't been on for quite awhile! Too busy preparing for school, I guess. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry for not updating!**


End file.
